Hang on Sloopy
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The Nishimura American Academy football team was the worst in the league going a sad 0-32. A new female coach, team, and the arrival of the team's first female player are going to help this team become a winner, but it has to be a full team effort. Contains SchultzxOC later
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21: Hang on Sloopy**

 **Chapter 1: The New Arrival and a New Team**

Girls don't play the game. You hit like a girl. You throw like a girl. I have heard it all, but that doesn't stop me from playing the sport that I love. I train hard, and work as hard as everyone else on the field. Anyone can do anything they like as long as they put their mind towards a goal, and a plan in action. My name is Molly Wright, I play football.

Most people I know have seen the movies where girls play the game. Sometimes they are the quarterback, and sometimes they are the kicker. Who says a girl can't be a wide receiver and punt returner? That's what I do. I am a wide receiver and kick returner for the Nishimura American Academy football team. Everyone on the team calls me 'Sloopy'.

"Day one," I said, looking out at the practice field, "looks pretty promising,"

It did not start out that way. I started playing football when I was a kid in California, playing in the Pop Warner leagues. As I grew up, so did my love for the game. The team I played for in the states almost won the State Championship. People have told me I shouldn't play. They say that I'm not fast enough, smart enough, or strong enough to play.

That's the drive that keeps me going. I wonder if they say I'm not smart enough because I'm blond? Joking aside, I was brought to Japan to bolster the team. The team used to be the Pride. This was a team that accepted their fate before the season began. Their first two seasons they went 0-32. I don't think I have seen any team stoop that low.

I jogged onto the practice field for day one. The team was sitting around on the fifty yard line. There was no sign of a head coach anywhere, "Looks like they'll let just about anyone on this team," said the quarterback, a handsome brunette of a guy if I should be honest, Kyle Cade, "hey honey, we don't need a 'Quarterback Princess' around here,"

"Oh, that's cool, I'm not a quarterback, I'm a wide receiver," I replied back,

"Oh ho ho? A wide receiver? I got something you can receive," said another player, a free safety named LeCharles Kingston,

"Very funny," I chuckled, seeing him make pelvic thrusts, "say, where's coach?" I asked openly,

"We ain't gotta coach, blondie, the last one just resigned yesterday, the guy looked mad happy to get outta this joint, real talk," said the starting center, the only center on the team, Laquan Strong, that was until a whistle blew off in the distance, "Heh, looks like we got one now," it was a lady in her mid-thirties walking with an authority in her step.

She wore tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a whistle around her neck. She had black hair in a mane of curls that went down to her back. She wore oval, wireframe glasses. She was tall, buxom, and curvy in the hips just like me. Something tells me she used to play football too, "You, blondie, off the field," she said to me, I shook my head 'no' to her.

"Are you deaf? I said...get off the field," she repeated, with more authority. I stood my ground, and this time I put my practice helmet to further tell her that I was not leaving. I could hear her gritting her teeth behind her lips, "do you know who I am? I'm the coach of this team, what I say goes, now get off the field, NOW!" she blasted on the last word,

I am 5'10 and 175lbs. I'm not going to be pushed around so easily. My hips and my thighs help with that, "No," I said simply, the coach got up in my face, and pulled me by the facemask to face her eyes at point blank range. I stared right back at her, blinking a few times but keeping my brown eyes focused right back at her. She let go with a yank.

"Good, that's what I like to see," said the coach with approval, though lacking a smile of any kind,

"Now then, I'm Coach Reed, and I expect all of you to set a good example out on this field, you're not the same old team," she explained,

"To be honest, I'm thinking the last team to play here was glad to get back to the states, that's the case here," she added,

"You're all new here, I handpicked you from your respected schools to play here," she explained, "I'm overhauling this entire program, that means we start fresh and new just like you guys, don't worry about the little things, the uniform you will get is something that has to earned, right now, you all start by showing me what you can do on the field,"

The summer sun was as relentless as the training regime. We were going back to the basics: running, exercising, up-downs, the works. She expected a lot out of us, "Everything you do on this field, and in the classroom, do everything the best that you possibly can do, and just a little bit more, you guys are not the same old sad sack team anymore!"

It was dark by the time practice was over. There wasn't a part of me that wasn't sore. That means you worked out, and you worked hard. Coach Reed faced us with a hand on her hip, "Remember team, you're not the Pride anymore, that ship has sailed along with all the seasons with the senior class, now's the time to rise up, now you are Griffons,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeshield 21: Hang on Sloopy**

 **Chapter 2: Born to Run (Nishimura Griffons vs Seibu Wild Gunmen: Part 1)**

I am a California girl born and raised in Groveland, California not far from Yosemite. I'm a small town cowgirl, and so coming to Japan was a big step for me. Those months of practice under Coach Reed seemed to go by in a blur mixed with grit, sweat, and pain. Tonight was the night of our first game against Seibu, and everyone was pegging us to lose.

We had a ceremony the night before the game where we took the old Pride uniforms in a big pile in the parking lot. The principle and the coach circled around with torches, and tossed the torches into the pile. The old uniforms burned, and signaled the start of something new at the school. A new team, and a way of football at Nishimura Academy.

"Well guys, this is it," said Coach Reed, "your first game, remember, win or lose, you leave that stadium with your heads up, it's like I said during practice, do everything the best that you possibly can, and a little bit more, everyone brings something special to this team, now if we're going to show Japan that we're a team, then we better look like one,"

"Go get 'em, Kid," said Coach with a smirk passing a helmet to Kyle, the quarterback, like a basketball.

He caught it easily, and soon I got my helmet as well, "Thanks Coach," he replied with a thankful smile,

These are the coolest uniforms I had ever seen. Our team colors were black, silver, teal, and white. Our helmets were silver with black facemasks and silver, teal, black and white pouncing griffon on our helmets. A teal, triangle-shaped stripe with a black bordering goes down the center of the helmet. The chinstraps that go with the helmet are also black.

Coach got us those cool black jerseys with silver and teal talons on the shoulders with teal numerals with a silver bordering. We have lycra black pants with a teal wedge design on the sides with a silver border matching the ones on the sides of our jerseys, black socks and black cleats. It even says 'Griffons' in small gold and silver letters on the front.

"I've seen how fast you are in practice, you got hands too, speed kills, Blondie," said LeCharles Kingston, the starting safety with a sense of humor. He patted me on the helmet, "maybe that's why you're single, because no one can catch yo' curvy ass," a cheerleader would probably smack him for that joke. Me? I laugh it off. It's true. I do have a big butt.

"You want a view? Look at Coach Reed," I replied, pointing a thumb to tight blue jean-wearing Coach whom was leading us out onto the field for the first time,

"Hey, I heard that, Blondie," said Coach, "you're as big as me," I saw make her smirk for the first time since she arrived here. It seems coach can take a joke,

"And run laps for half the practice? No thanks, it's not worth it," said Kyle, the quarterback and I have the same style of helmet and facemask, going for that Tony Romo style except I'm not Jessica Simpson. During the summer, I was a target for hitting in practice. Every time I got laid out, I would always got back on my feet. I'll never quit football.

It felt so good coming out of the lockers for the first time. Hearing the name of our team announced to the entire school as we got out onto the field. The lights, the energy, and the crowds. There is no better feeling in the world. I was running pass drills with Kyle Cade and Andre Wilson, another one of his passing targets. Andre is also our runningback

Where I have a thick blond braid behind me, Andre has dreadlocks and wears a helmet like Antonio Brown's but with a mirrored eyeshield. He had a neck roller which reminds me of Predator. At 5'11 and 200lbs, he's fast and can run you over if you're in his way. I butted facemasks with him after a catch, "You sure there's no stick'em on your gloves?"

"Hey, cheaters never win, Dre," I replied, tossing the ball back to Kyle. The quarterback got a chuckle out of that,

"True, or when they get caught, they go to the media and say it's not true when it really is," said Kyle, reflecting on his upbringing in Massachusetts,

"Tell that to the Patriots," said Andre, the whistle blew from Coach Reed, and the blue jean wearing coach call us to bring it in. Coach Reed looked like someone stuck in the mid-2000s with her flared and back pocket-less jeans. We all took a knee to the coach. This was our chance to show the League that we are not going to be pushed around anymore.

"I think I already gave my big speech in the locker, let's do this team, hands in," said Coach Reed, "team on three, one-two-three," we all said 'team' in unison, and broke off to the sidelines. I never got a chance to play for the Pride, but I got one now as a Griffon. It was time for the opening coin toss. I went out with Kyle and LeCharles out to midfield.

We won the toss, and elected to receive the ball. I jogged onto the field for the kickoff. Time seemed to slow down as I waited for the kick. When the foot hits the ball, it sounds like a loud drum or a thunder clap. The ball seemed to be suspended in midair, and time would speed up as I caught the ball. Our first football game in Japan was now under way


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyeshield 21: Hang on Sloopy**

 **Chapter 3: Born to Run (Nishimura Griffons vs Seibu Wild Gunmen: Part 2)**

Being a kick returner is like being at the edge of a diving board at the pool. Everyone, including the lifeguard, is watching you and waiting for that dive. When that time comes, and you dive off, it's the same as getting the ball on the kickoff or a punt. You go with it. I caught the ball, and found a hole in the special teams and went down the sidelines.

I ran as fast as I could. One player managed to pull my hand towel in front, but I shook him off. I scored my first touchdown off a kickoff in Japan. I dived over the goal line holding the ball in front. I felt my thighs quiver as I hit the turf. I butted facemasks, and hugged players on my first touchdown. Hopefully, it will be one of many for the season.

I went back to the sidelines, "Way to bring it home, Wright, that's what I like to see!" praised Coach Reed, hitting me in the butt with her small playbook

I watched from the sidelines as the defense went on after the kickoff. LaShaun Foster is the defensive captain. With his Derrick Brooks style helmet and blacked out eyeshield, this middle linebacker can bring the pain, and trash talk. The thing is, he backs it up on every play, "C'mon over, if yo' puny ass can make it this far!" he taunted to the halfback

You get hit by LaShaun Foster, he will knock you into next week. He is 6'0 and 220lbs, and quite handsome in my opinion with neat cornrows and brown eyes. He has a girlfriend though. He's a nice guy around us, but when he's on the field he has a job to do. His job is to command the defense, and make the opposing quarterbacks and runningbacks cry.

He's also good at the pass defense as he swatted a ball intended for the tight end, "Na-ah-ah, better keep that shit outta here," he said to the quarterback,

He made his presence known on the first play. It was a draw play up the gut. Foster hit the runningback and maybe knocked him back for a three yard loss. Who ever films these games should really put this dude on sound-bytes, "Hey '29', I got yo' mamma on speed-dial!" he taunted, I watched for the entire game as LaShaun Foster shut him down.

"Go get 'em, Sloopy, score us another one," said LaShaun as I went out onto the field with the offense, "c'mon, Blondie!" he cheered, I jogged onto the field, putting on my helmet and buttoning my chinstrap. My thick braid bounced, and hit the back of my shoulder pads. I inserted my clear mouthguard as I took my place inside the offensive huddle

I have practiced with Kyle Cade all summer long. He's got a cannon for an arm, and throws the most beautiful ball I had ever seen. The ball from him comes fast, and it comes hard like a bullet from a rifle. It is always in a tight spiral. It doesn't wobble or flutter in flight. He is accurate too. I haven't dropped a ball since I became a starting wide receiver

"Hey guys," I said to the offense catching my breath, pulling out my clear mouthguard, and putting in the upper notch of my helmet, and listening to the play call,

"Alright guys, let's go I-right, Halfback-Iso to the strong side on one, it's on one," said Kyle and broke the huddle. I jogged up to my place on the line of scrimmage. I know Andre is going to go my way on this play, "Gold-28, Gold-28-HUT!" as the ball was snapped, I blocked out the cornerback and Andre Wilson broke away into the secondary with the ball.

I kept up with Andre giving him an escort, and throwing a key block on the safety. I pounded a fist into the turf as Andre Wilson scored on a seventy yard touchdown. I got up from the turf, and ran to the end zone to hug him, and butt facemasks with him. When the league pegs you to lose, it makes a big impact to win, and win a game in this fashion.

"You got some hustle, Sloopy," said Andre patting the top of my helmet.

We held the Wild Gunmen to a field goal, and kept Riku Kaitani out of the end zone. Not an easy task. We won our first game 28 to 3. The coach on the other side looked ready to have a nervous breakdown as our players cheered at midfield, and the student body came out onto the field to celebrate the first win for the Griffons of Nishimura American Academy.

After the game, I was approached by the Seibu Wild Gunmen's quarterback known as 'The Kid', "-Good game, Sloopy-" he said with somewhat limited English,

I bowed back to the quarterback, "Thanks, you played a good game too," I replied, shaking his hand. I was truthful in my words. He has a cannon for an arm, and really good receivers even if the secondary got the better of him. The point of any game is to win. When you win, it's a great feeling. When you lose, you learn from the mistakes you made.

So playing football can teach you those life skills you will need for the world. You learn to work with, and get along with others on both sides of the ball, and between players from different teams. It's good to be confident on the field, but you need to be able to back up what you say on the field. I'm not a trash-talker like LaShaun. My actions do my talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyeshield 21: Hang on Sloopy**

 **Chapter 4: Gear and Gossip**

I think last week we made a statement. That we are not the same team that the Kantou League can push around. This week we have the Misaki Wolves. This was our chance to keep building on the momentum that we haven't seen around here for the last two seasons. It seems after winning our first game, it may look as if we have a shot at a title.

It's still too early to tell, but it is good to be confident. When I am working out with the guys in the weight room or out on the field, I am still a student. I do my best in the classroom. You have to. When the test results come in, they go directly to our coach and she will know when you're slacking off. If you have trouble in classes, she can help you.

"Remember you have to be smart on and off the field, I can't afford to have any meatheads here," Coach Reed said as we ran laps,

On this team, the helmet of choice is the Schutt XP Pro VTD II with various facemasks. Today, I was running pass drills with Kyle. A pass came to me up the middle. For receivers that is the danger zone. LeCharles Kingston made the hit on me. My whole body shook as my back hit the turf, "Oh c'mon Sloopy, don't look at me like that," he groaned

"It's the eyes, isn't it?" I joked with a giggle, LeCharles smiled and helped me back on my feet, "good hit by the way," I added with a tap on his helmet, and went back to Kyle and the offense for a huddle. It takes more than that to take me out. We ran more plays from long pass plays to running plays where I do my part as a passing target and blocker.

One of our best players on offense is runningback Andre Wilson. When running a run play, I made sure to make any block I can, "You got my back?"

"Always, you can't get an thousand yard season without good blocking," I replied, I had earned respect on the field for having the guts to be the team's punt and kick returner. It takes a lot of brass to play that position. Everyone on the kicking team is going to want to take your head off. As a girl, I think that risk goes double for me, but I still play.

The message boards online and sports websites covering the football games have pegged us to lose to the Wolves on Friday. Most were saying that our win against Seibu High was a fluke, and we cheated somehow. I turned on the TV at my dorm, and saw the Wolves captain, Kamiya Taiga, say that he's going to pluck and roast the Griffons.

 _'We win our first game in two seasons, of course the league goes from laughing to criticizing'_ I thought to myself as I turned off the TV for the night,

The next day brings more of the same. Classes in the morning and we go back to our dorms in the early afternoon. Practice starts at four o'clock and ends at eight, give or take how many more times we have to run a play. This practice we were running fullback option drills, and I was working on my blocking skills. I can't catch a pass all the time.

Our fullback is Kenneth Mitchell. He's a rare back. A fullback that not only blocks on pass plays but goes out and makes a play when needed. My teammates call him 'Old School' for his Thurman Thomas style facemask. He has bigger shoulder pads and a bigger neck guard than Andre. He is bigger than Andre, he perfected the 'bash and dash' style.

I was lined up as a wide-out on offense. To be a Griffon, playing both ways is a requirement. Kyle Cade went under center, "Gold-28! 28-Hut!"

It was a pitch-out to the fullback. Kenneth was running a sweep, but made the cut inside and finding a hole in the defense. I lowered my shoulder, and made the key block on LeShaun Foster, "Now I know what they mean when they say: you hit like a girl, Sloopy" Kenneth joked, mixing a hi-five with a hand up as I helped the linebacker to his feet.

I thought he would be mad for getting blocked by a girl. I was wrong, "Way to go, Blondie! That's how it's fuckin' done!" LeShaun cheered as we butted facemasks, and slammed his hands into my shoulder pads. There is a saying in football: don't do anything good if you can't handle the congratulation. This is a very spirited sport, an emotional sport.

"I thought you'd be mad since I put a block on you," I asked as practice was nearing it's end, and the sunset was turning into night. I could barely see the field.

"Nah, it's cool, Sloopy, as long as you hit and make a play, you're good in my books," he said taking off his helmet, revealing his head of neat and straight corn-rowed black hair and a black do-rag, "we all have our place on this team, you just do what you gotta do...and you gotta take that helmet off, practice ended like five minutes ago," he teased,

Friday came. It was our first away game. I was carrying my helmet by the facemask as I boarded the bus with the rest of the team. Our 'away' uniform switches out the black in our uniforms for white on our jerseys, pants, and socks. It was another chance to tell this league that will not be down for long. Watch out Wolves, here come the Griffons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyeshield 21: Hang on Sloopy**

 **Chapter 5: First Impressions (Misaki Wolves vs. Nishimura Griffons)**

 **(As Told By: Kyle Cade)**

I was the backup quarterback holding the clipboard on the sidelines for the first two seasons. Going 0-32, it makes you wonder whether or not the losing will stop or if I made the right choice to play on this team. I think the senior team was glad to get off the field after they graduated, now I had my big chance to play as the starting quarterback.

I went to the lockers before the game. I am 5'10 and 163lbs, I was changing into my uniform, and I was thinking to myself that I have sat on the sidelines for too long, and now it was my chance to help this team become a winner. A t-shirt fell onto my shoes as I was tying my shoelaces. I looked up, and I saw pretty blond with bright brown eyes.

"Hi Kyle, ready to kick some butt?" she asked, I nodded to her. If she doesn't play football in the future, she could make a good teacher,

With those Chun-Li thighs and smoothly muscled, curvy figure, there was no way she was a cheerleader. I knew this girl was something special, Molly 'Sloopy' Wright. I went under center and called out signals, "Black-30, Black-30, set...HUT HUT!" I barked out and the ball was snapped into my hands, and I dropped back to pass on first down.

I threw out a screen pass to Kenneth, and I got to see what she can do when she doesn't get the ball. I have to say she is best blocking receiver I had ever seen. Molly seems to have that sense on where to make the key block. In practice, she is a joy to work with. She has a good work ethic, hands like flypaper, and is not afraid to take a shot.

"Good hustle, good hustle, way to block, Molly," said Coach Reed after we got us a first down with a ten yard gain. Simple plays are often the most effective.

"Thanks coach," Molly would say, and take her place on the sidelines waiting for the next play that calls on her, sometimes getting a swat in the butt from coach,

Molly has a great attitude. She has the kind of attitude you can build a winning team around. She doesn't demand to have the ball on every play. I hate those players that think an offense should revolve around them. She makes mistakes too when she knows it is her fault, and doesn't blame anyone else for her screw-ups. I admire that in a player.

Molly came back onto the field into the huddle as we reached midfield, "Alright, let's make something happen, receiver streaks on one, on one," I said to the offense, and broke the huddle, "18! 18! 18-HUT!" I called, and the ball was hiked into my hands. Both my receivers were covered, and the pocket was closing in. Now I had to scramble for my life.

'Sloopy' was right there shedding off a block, improvising on a broken play. I dumped the ball off to her without crossing the line of scrimmage. She was running down the sidelines from the forty to the thirty-five to the thirty, twenty-five and then pushed out of bounds at the twenty. Molly's one of those players I can call on to save my bacon.

A quarterback is not without his receivers. Other than Molly Wright, I have two other speedsters in Davon Riley and Rashad Treadwell. Molly and I are the only white people on this team besides coach. I could not ask for any better teammates. We all look out for each other on and off the field. The only Asian on the team is the kicker, Danny Wu.

Davon got us our first touchdown of the game, and we set up the extra point attempt, "Set!" I called as the placeholder, and the ball was snapped into my hands,

I got the ball down, laces out. Danny booted the ball through the uprights, "Easy as pie," said the kicker as I tapped on the helmet for a good kick,

"Don't let it get to you, Danny, I've seen kickers screw up an extra point attempt," I said as words of advice to him. Danny seemed to understand as I am the captain for the offense. The Wolves turned the ball over, but we were stuck at the two yard line. With short passes and draw plays, we got out of the red zone and moved down the field.

One of the trademarks of Molly is she doesn't listen to what anyone has to say to bring her down. As she went up to the line, I could hear the Wolves taunting her and insulting her. I can't make out half of what they are saying. Molly doesn't say anything back. She lets her skills do all the talking. The catches she makes really do shut people up.

When you play on a team, we are all taught to embrace the team concept. You don't want anyone on the team with an inflated ego. Everyone on this team looks out for each other on and off the field. We don't do TV interviews like some players on other teams do. Honestly, what TV crew is going to want to interview us? Besides I get stage freight.

We went on to beat Misaki 38 to 21. This was fun to watch. The Wolves kicked off after they scored on us. The ball bounces off Molly's pads, and rolls around on the goal line. She turns around makes one guy miss, and jukes her way through the entire Wolves special teams, and runs 100 yards for a touchdown. Do they believe now? We're for real.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eyeshield 21: Hang on Sloopy**

 **Chapter 6: One School, One Team**

To be on a team, you have to prove yourself. In the states, I hang on to every ball thrown to me in practice and I hang on to get up from every shot I take, hence my nickname. Yet the only action I would ever see on Friday nights was going out on the field in the final seconds of the fourth quarter for the third string quarterback to spike the ball.

A team does not revolve around one player. If it weren't for the blocking from the special teams, I would not have made that touchdown against Misaki. I owe a lot of credit to them for my punt and kickoff returns. Eleven guys are much more important than one. We had a game coming against Oujou, and our coach was planning something big.

"Alright team, this Friday we got Oujou," she said as we all gathered around her,

"Now offense, we're gonna be working on a play that requires both receivers to do their part, put it this way, both of you will get the ball if we get it right," Coach Cade explained while twirling her whistle. I was catching my breath from running laps, and doing fourteen up-downs for the points that the Wolves scored last Friday. That's how it works.

Things are different than they were in the states. It feels great to get playing time. I often asked myself what Coach saw in me when everyone looked at me as a benchwarmer. It didn't matter. I lined up for the scrimmage as a wide out, and looked to Davon Riley and Rashad Treadwell. When the ball was snapped to Kyle, I bolted off the line.

I got the ball and took a shot from Kingston. As I was hit, I flipped the ball to Davon but he dropped it, "DAMMIT!" Coach blasted,

"In order for this to work, you two have to time it, now ain't the time to have butterfingers, Riley!" she scolded to him, Coach Cade doesn't hold grudges. Her anger when plays don't go her way doesn't last that long, "no shame in it, Riley, we'll get it right," she said patting him on the helmet, and he went back to the offense and we tried it again.

This time we got it, and Davon Riley was running down the sidelines until Coach Cade blew the whistle, "Good, good, great timing on the toss, and it's good that you made sure the ball goes behind you," said Coach as I got a hand up from LeCharles, "defense, you gotta be quick to capitalize on it, make sure 'Sloopy' here doesn't get the ball off,"

After practice, I talked with Rashad and Davon, "You sure this play's gonna work?"

"If the 'Hook and Ladder' works in the NFL, it can work here," I replied, and then I thought of the White Knights' tough defense and their best player, whom some label as the 'perfect player', Shin Seijuro, "I think it's going to work," I added to a few pats on the shoulder pads from the other two receivers, and headed into the locker rooms to change.

I just back in tight blue jeans and a t-shirt coming out of the locker room. I went back to my dorm and finished up my English paper which was due the next day in class. I don't have a roomie with me in the girls dorms. I probably could use one, but at the same time it gives more time to work on my schoolwork, and more time to think about things.

My practice uniform was in the wash, leaving me with my game uniform in the closet, "You mean a lot to me," I said to myself,

That black jersey, black pants, and black socks made me feel a part of something greater. I didn't need a roomie because I got plenty of company from the guys and coach on the team. It's funny though, I have made so many catches and made such an impact on the team that the marching band plays that famous song by The McCoys when I score.

I even memorized the dance moves in the 60s music video to the song, and that became my endzone celebration to the guys laughing on the sidelines. Yeah, I dance like a white girl. I don't do these kinds of little things because I want to show that I am better than everyone else. I simply do it for the same reason that I play football in the first place.

"Should be done by now," I said to myself to check on my practice uniform in the dryer,

Friday soon came around. It sure seems like Friday comes around a bit faster these days. I got my uniform out of the closet, and looked out the window. It looked like a nice day outside. I went to the lockers, and put my stuff in there before heading to class. This is an away game, but Coach instructed that we all wear our home uniforms to this game.

Holding my helmet by the facemask like a suitcase with my jersey covering my shoulder pads, I boarded the bus with my other teammates. Sometimes I sat with the receivers. Other times I sat with Kyle or with Coach depending on what time I got to the bus. Tonight it was with Kyle, "Hey Cade, can I scooch in here?" I asked, and he moved over kindly,

"I have a feeling we're in for a good game," I said, looking out the window as the marching band was getting on their bus,

"I think so too," Kyle replied, "well, it can't be as bad as the last time we played the White Knights back when we were the Pride...43-0,"


End file.
